1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a mainboard, an electronic component, and a controlling method of logic operations. In particular, the invention pertains to a mainboard, an electronic component, and a controlling method of logic operations for starting a plurality of logics in different regions separately.
2. Related Art
With the technological advances, there are different types of electronic information devices (e.g. computers, cell phones, web servers, etc) that require different chips for normal operations. How to ensure the correct functioning of a chip thus becomes an important topic in the development of modern information technology.
Generally speaking, all chips are installed on circuit boards (e.g. printed circuit boards) in hardware. Each of the chips has a plurality of logics. A distinct bias may be required to initiate each logic. When different bias voltages are provided to the chip and they all satisfy the standard, the system will generate a start signal to the chip. Inside the chip, the logics are initialized according to the start signal. The plurality of logics in the chip will function synchronously. Therefore, the chip is in a power peak state, with an abrupt rise in the power consumption. The noise signals induced according to the Lenz law are dispersed to the pins between the power source and the ground. Therefore, the voltage level has an instantaneous change that may eventually result in erroneous functioning of the chip.
For example, the mainboard of a computer usually has a south bridge chip whose inside has a plurality of digital logics requiring a voltage level of at least 3.3 V and 2.5 V. Therefore, the main board is configured with at least two different power lines (one for 3.3 V and the other for 2.5 V) connecting to the south bridge. They provide different voltage levels for the south bridge to function correctly. When the power of 3.3 V and 2.5 V levels is provided to the chip, the computer system generates an enable signal to initiate the digital logics inside the south bridge. When the digital logics operate simultaneously, a large noise will be generated at this moment, resulting in abnormal operations of the south bridge.
Therefore, this invention provides a mainboard, an electronic component and controlling method of logic operations that can reduce the noises caused by the logics, which operate synchronously.